


You Told Me You Loved Me (Over A Cup Of Coffee)

by jerzeyslut (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Fluff, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jerzeyslut
Summary: Frank is pretty sure all he is to Gerard is his “kid brothers annoying friend” but he has been wrong this whole time.





	You Told Me You Loved Me (Over A Cup Of Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot over 1000 words. Did this in one day so that’s gr8

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Mikeyway. Don’t you dare start Rocky Horror without me or I will take your hair straightener and never give it back.” Before Mikey could scream “nooooooo!” Frank slammed his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

As soon as Frank opened the door, a gust of frigid autumn air hit his face, almost immediately causing his cheeks and nose to turn a shade of rosy pink. “Jesus Christ, it’s colder than a witch’s tit out here,” Frank mumbled to himself. Even though the temperature sent shivers down his spine, fall always had always been his favorite season. He loved the way the leaves changed into multi-colored works of art, mimicking a kaleidoscope. And of course, Halloween. The saying “Halloween is my Christmas” couldn’t apply to Frank more. 

When he finally arrived to Mikey’s house, he could hear the faint but familiar melody of “Over at the Frankenstein Place” coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. “That mother fucker never listens to a word I have to say,” Frank grumbled. 

Pissed, Frank burst into the Way household like he had a bad day at school and was about to go scream into his pillow when he ran into Mikey’s older brother, Gerard. This resulted in the coffee cup that Gerard was holding to go flying into the air, warm liquid spilling all over the front of Gerards t-shirt. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Let me help clean you up,” Frank apologized. “Nah man! Don’t worry about it, it’s a black t-shirt. You can’t even see the stain.” Frank had always been aware of Gerard’s poor personal hygiene. He never seemed to shower which resulted in his jet black hair being greasy 25/8. Frank couldn’t deny that he was good looking, but he always just thought of Gerard as Mikey’s older brother.

After the slight incident, Frank made his way upstairs to Mikey’s room and Gerard made his way down to his underground dwelling. He never left the basement unless he needed a refill of coffee and Frank was almost positive he wouldn’t even leave it if the house was on fire. 

“Where’s your straightener, it’s mine now,” Frank grumbled as he let himself into Mikey’s room and started searching through a chests of drawers. “Well, you were taking too long and all I wanted to do was hear the sweet, sweet voice of Frank N. Furter.” 

“Whatever man, it’s not my fault that you have a gay crush on him,” Frank teased. “I do not! You’re the real homo here,” Mikey practically screamed. 

“Fuck off, let’s just watch the movie, Jesus Christ Mikey.” 

By the time the credits appeared on the screen, it was already ten. “Can I just stay over here tonight? I really don’t wanna risk getting hypothermia,” Frank whined. “Fucking hell Frank. You’re such a drama queen sometimes, ya know? But to answer your question, ya whatever, I don’t care.” 

“Rad,” was all Frank said. That seemed to be his go-to response to everything. 

After watching four out of the eight Saw movies and eating their own weight in Halloween candy, Mikey and Frank passed out, blood and guts still being spewed out onto the screen. 

Frank awoke the next day to the sound of Mikey snoring directly into his ear and the smell of breakfast being cooked. Frank slithered out of the twin sized Planet of The Apes duvet and made his way downstairs to get some coffee. Frank really had never and never would become a morning person. Coffee was the only thing that could get him through the day without it seeming like he was dead. (Well, he was on the inside but that’s beside the point.) 

When he finally made it down the staircase, he expected to find Mrs. Way cooking frying some bacon and eggs, but he was mistaken. In the middle of the kitchen, Gerard was standing wearing only Star Wars boxers and grinning at frank. His milky white skin contrasted beautifully with his inky black hair.

“Um, well I just wanted to let ya know that the whole thing that happened yesterday was no big deal and um, ya,.”Gerard stuttered. All of a sudden, Gerard had a look in his eye. Like he was vulnerable and overly exposed.“What a nerd,” Frank thought to himself, smiling only the slightest bit. Frank tried his hardest to keep eye contact with Gerard. He wanted to make the older man feel comfortable and not make the situation awkward, but his eyes kept falling down to those stupid boxers and he definitely wanted to see what was underneath. Gerard noticed the awkward tension and threw on the same black shirt with the coffee stain from yesterday. 

“Uh, I didn’t know you cooked,” was the only thing that Frank could think of to say, obviously nervous. Gerard laughed at Frank’s response and replied, “I can’t, but I’m willing to try for you.” Frank was getting noticeably red in the face. He probably looked like the shade of pink Billie Joe once dyed his hair a couple. 

“Take a seat Frankie.” Frank complied and took a seat at the kitchen table. About 20 minutes of talking later, the two men could smell burning. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I BURNT THE EGGS!” Gerard screamed loud enough for the whole small town of Belleville to hear. “Just make me 6 cups of coffee and I’ll be good to go,” Frank giggled. 

“Should have just stuck to making the thing I know how to best,” Gerard whined. 

Whilst the coffee was brewing, the two talked and learned that they had many things in common. The majority of their conversation included the topic of their mutual love for comic books and how they both had huge crushes on Morrissey. 

Once the aroma of coffee filled the air, Gerard got up and went to go pour him and Frank a cup. A sly grin immediately went across Gerard’s face, indicating an idea had come to mind. He pulled out a coffee cup from the back of the shelf, poured the coffee, and handed it to Frank, lightly brushing up against the other’s hand. 

It only took Frank a couple of minutes to completely inhale his cup of coffee when he noticed writing at the bottom of the cup. He gulped down the remainder of the brown liquid and once he read what was at the bottom of the cup, his stomach dropped. In a tiny font it read, “I Love You.” 

“Gerard? Did you mean to give this to me or are you just fucking with me?” Frank questioned. 

Now, of course Frank was pretty. It’s just, no one had ever taken any kind of interest towards him and he wasn't sure how to react to Gerard’s indirect message. 

“No Frankie. I’m not fucking around. I love you. I have for a while now. I just didn’t know how to tell you because I didn’t think you were into guys.” Frank was about to tear up. He had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. He always wished he was something more than just Gerard’s “kid brother’s friend” but apparently he wasn’t this whole time.

Gerard could sense the excitement and pure lust on Franks face. “I don’t know what to say G. I-” And with that, Gerard decided to answer for him, by attaching his lips to the younger man’s, both holding back a moan at the anticipated contact. The older man slowly caressed the others thigh and worked his hands up to the upper half of his body, eventually cupping his face. Frank completely melted into Gerard as they kissed, exchanging body heat. 

“Christ on a cracker,” was enough to know that the disgusted noise coming from a few feet away was Mikey Way, in all his glory. “Gerard, Frank, I just wanted to let you know that you absolutely disgust me.” With that, Mikey stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Minutes later, Iron Maiden could be heard blasting from the annoyed Mikeyway’s speaker. 

Gerard and Frank immediately burst out into laughter, Gerard putting his head on the shorter man's shoulder during the process. “If he doesn’t like it,” Gerard said, “He can suck it, because I sure do like you,” Gerard said in a sassy tone. Frank gave Gerard a little grin and replied, “Ditto.”


End file.
